Vegeta's change
by Troku13
Summary: When Vegeta's evil desires come up again, Goku is the only who can stand in his way. Will Goku make Vegeta see the light... again? Please read and review. Chapter 1 revised.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Dragonball Z!  
  
**Vegeta's change**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta always had evil inside of his heart. Evil that could cause him to kill his friends and family without any remorse. That evil had now awakened after lying dormant for many years. This turn of events was tragic for everyone living on Earth as Vegeta started slaying the ones he used to call his friends, starting with his family.  
  
"Vegeta... why are you doing this?!" Bulma shouted. She didn't know what had come over him.  
  
"It's what I've always wanted. I can't believe I used to call you my family and friends," Vegeta replied to his wife.  
  
"You know you will never get away with this! Goku will stop you!"  
  
"I think I am and he won't. I'll kill him," Vegeta responded with a smirk as he killed his wife. He proceeded on towards his rival's house, but along the way he encountered Piccolo, who demanded him to stop. Vegeta refused to as Piccolo blocked his way, wearing a grim look.  
  
"I can't believe we ever trusted you... we should have known you'd never change."  
  
"Well, Piccolo, you know how they say...," Vegeta smirked. "'If you can't beat them, join them.' That's exactly what I did." He charged and before Piccolo knew what had happened, Vegeta killed him.  
  
"Curse you!"  
  
Vegeta laughed as he saw Trunks and Goten watching him in horror. Before they could do anything to him, Vegeta slayed them as well. He went to his rival's home and killed Chi-Chi and Gohan.

Goku sensed all of this going on and he knew he had to stop it all. His power level rose until he reached his max. Using his Instant Transmission, Goku appeared at Vegeta's location in the wastelands. Vegeta was standing there, arms crossed, a horrible smirk on his face.

"Well, it was about time you got here, you 3rd class level baka."  
  
"Vegeta... why are you doing this... this isn't like you. The Vegeta I know wouldn't senselessly kill all the people who care about him."  
  
"Oh, this is me. I've watched too long to let people take control of me. And kindness and love are stupid emotions, which get in the way of your ambition. And my goal is to kill. Since you haven't wiped this planet clean, I'll do it for you." Vegeta suddenly fired a volley of ki blasts at Goku.  
  
Goku tried his best to cancel out each blast. "Please Vegeta... snap out of it..." Goku's pleas go unheard though as Vegeta assaults him, punching and kicking him as hard as he could. "I know you don't mean anything you're saying... you changed, for the better." Goku said in between his attacks.  
  
"Feh. That was an act, an act you all foolishly followed." Vegeta said as he continued his assault.  
  
Goku sighed. "I really don't want to do this... but if you insist I will fight you..."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's more like a Saiyan. Now let's go."  
  
Goku's eyes turned serious. He started charging throwing varies punches and kicks at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged around them as he continued his fight. Goku in the back of his mind tried to figure out what happened. 'What could have happened to him... why would he sudden act like this after such a long time.'  
  
'He isn't giving his all. He thinks I'll change, but I know I won't.'  
  
'There is still a chance he may come back to us...' Goku thought  
  
Goku powered up a huge blast and fired it at Vegeta. Vegeta barely got out of the way in time. "Vegeta, listen to me... do you really want to become like Frieza, the man who destroyed your people and YOU?"  
  
"Bah. Frieza. He was a tyrant. He wanted to rule the universe. I, on the other hand, just want to kill. Be a true Saiyan. Don't you want to be a true Saiyan? Give into the bloodlust. I know you're ignoring it... Feel your blood pulsate through your veins..."  
  
"Vegeta... all I really need is my family and friends. I don't want to hurt any innocence people. They don't deserve to be killed to satisfy our desires... It's wrong and you're wrong if you think I will let you do something like that and ruin the life you created here on Earth!"  
  
"Oh really? Try me, Kakarot."  
  
Goku attacked again, this time even faster then before. "We are the protectors of life... not its destroyers, remember that!" Vegeta got hit as he spat out blood. Goku relentlessly attacked, not giving Vegeta a moment to attack. Vegeta was getting damaged more and more before he lay on the ground, one of his arms broken and severely hurt. "Come on Vegeta... come back to us..."  
  
"Feh. I was never with you..."  
  
"Its senseless to continue this... you are badly hurt. No one will gain anything from this."  
  
"I'd rather die than submit, Kakarot. Your kindness for everything sickens me."  
  
Goku look a bit aggravated. 'I'm not going to give up on this!'  
  
'The fool doesn't realize I won't give in. I'm never going to change.'  
  
Goku stepped on Vegeta, breaking some of his ribs. Vegeta grunted in pain, one of his eyes closed in pain. Goku kept applying pressure. "I'm sorry about this Vegeta... but it's what I must do!"  
  
"You're willing to sacrifice my life to save these pathetic humans' lives?"  
  
"They aren't pathetic... in there own way, they are just as good as we are... I will not kill you... you are my friend and I will do anything and everything in my power to chase those demons from your head."  
  
Vegeta laughed with the little energy he had left. "The demons in my head? I AM a demon. A Saiyan demon."  
  
"Stop it... I know your not. You can talk all you want... but I know you aren't convinced of it yourself..."  
  
Vegeta growled. "You don't know what I'm thinking, baka."  
  
"Oh I know what your thinking all too well... you don't believe a word your saying... you just don't want to accept it."  
  
"Really? You act as if you know me well."  
  
"I told you... we're friends. I understand you very well Vegeta. You share everything with me... and I you."  
  
"Bah. I do not."  
  
"You told me about your life... you told me about all your pain... I listened and I helped you create a life here... please don't destroy that! Don't let the evil within your heart control you."  
  
Vegeta tried to laugh again. "Fool."

"You're the fool Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta remained silent.  
  
"You just don't get it!"  
  
"Then explain it to me, Kakarot."  
  
"Evil will never be greater the good. You can gain great power from good... but evil will be destroyed."  
  
"Your mumble jumble doesn't faze me, Kakarot."  
  
"It did once. It meant something to you. You created a family... and a group of friends who care about you."  
  
Vegeta smiled evilly. "Did I now? Since when?"  
  
"For many years... you believed as I did..."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Goku growled. He slapped Vegeta back and forth. "I guess I gotta slap some sense into you."  
  
Vegeta spat out more blood. As time went on... Goku hit Vegeta harder and harder. Soon Vegeta was almost knocked unconscious. Goku sighed, picking Vegeta up. "I'm sorry about all this..."  
  
"Gah..." Vegeta grunted when Goku picked him up. His body ached so much.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta.... Let's get you home..."  
  
Hey everyone. We came up with another story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, and please no flames. Till next time. Troku13


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's change  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta was laying down in his bed. Goku came in once and a while to check up on Vegeta. He was sleeping to rest his body. "Well I'm glad he's alright. I just hope Vegeta came remember who he was... and return to the Vegeta i know.."  
  
Days later... Vegeta finally has enough power and sits up, looking around the room. Goku came back. "Ah. Thank Kami.. your feeling better." He was holding a thing of food. "You hungry?"  
  
"What? Kakarot?"  
  
"I asked if you were hungry?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh come on... i know you are.. you've been out like a light for about a week now.."  
  
"What? A week?!"  
  
"Vegeta, are you meaning to tell me you don't remember anything?"  
  
"Remember anything... Kakarot, what the hell's going on?"  
  
"You went on a killing rampage a week ago.. you killed all our friends... I had to stop you."  
  
"I what?! No... Bulma... Trunks..."  
  
"Yeah you killed them all."  
  
"I... can't... Couldn't of..."  
  
"You turned evil on us and destroyed every last one of them." Tears welled Vegeta's eyes. "I'm sorry Vegeta.."  
  
"I couldn't have... No... I refuse to believe it!"  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes... you were enjoying it... I buried them all... out in the back."  
  
"I was not!" Vegeta's aura rose sharply as he turned Super Saiyan 2. "I don't believe a word you're saying, Kakarot!"  
  
" If you don't believe me... go see for yourself."  
  
"..."  
  
Goku slowly walked out the room. He walked all the way to the graves in the back yard. Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry guys... I tried... I tried to save you, but as always, I was too late. Don't worry I'll get you all back somehow."  
  
Goku felt as though he heard their voices in his head as if they were communicating with him.  
  
"Hey... don't worry about us Goku... It's not your fault... we understand completely. Just as long as you don't forget us...." Krillin said.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you to wish us back, Goku," said Bulma.  
  
"I'm going to do my best to find the dragonballs.... I promise you Bulma."  
  
"Hurry up, Goku! I don't want to be dead forever!" screamed Chi-Chi, uncomfortable being dead.  
  
"Geez Chi-chi. Don't be so loud... I can hear you. Alright I'll hurry... you just wait for me, hun."  
  
"Hey let me talk!" Trunks' voice could be heard  
  
"Hey Trunks... what can I do for you?"  
  
All a sudden Goten comes in and pushes Trunks away. "Hey!"  
  
"Oh, daddy! Can... Can we spar when we are alive?!" Goten's eager voice asked.  
  
"When that happens... ok Goten. And Trunks... your father's feeling much better now." Goku said, "Well I gotta get going you guys... I have to check on Vegeta and well i gotta get dragonball hunting.."  
  
"Okay! I wish you luck, daddy!"  
  
"Thanks Goten... Laters!" Goku bowed down in front of the graves and he walked back into the house He went straight to Vegeta's room. Vegeta was still sitting on the bed, staring at the wall in front of him. "Vegeta?" Vegeta ignores Goku completely. "Hey come on... don't be bitter... do you want to help me find the dragonballs?" Vegeta continues to stare at the wall. "Vegeta... look you can't punish yourself... it happens."  
  
"Tell me something, Kakarot..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You tell me it happens... Would that mean it can happen to anyone else? I don't think so, Kakarot. It's just me."  
  
Goku looked down. "Well you can help correct it. Do you want to? Or do you want to continue sulking like a two year old?"  
  
"Kakarot, I killed my family mercilessly. I was insane. You think I can just get up and over it?"  
  
"Alright, i don't know what that feels like... but you did it once... i think you can do it now.."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I know you can... you are strong Vegeta... you can do this."  
  
"No I can't, Kakarot Not this time."  
  
Goku lightly slap Vegeta. "That's a bunch of crap... I know you can..."  
  
"Kakarot, trust me. I can't. Search your feelings. You know it as well as I."  
  
"Hey... your not the only one dealing with a great loss here... All my life... everyone I ever cared about go killed because of me.... you've seen so much death... it shouldn't affect you at all!"  
  
"I settled down on Earth. I made a family, Kakarot. A family. Not faceless strangers. And I killed them."  
  
"But you killed mine too... how do you think i feel?!"  
  
"Not as bad as I feel."  
  
"But still.... it pains me to watch my family die.."  
  
"Yeah, well try to kill them and then see how you feel."  
  
"Alright fine.... you want to be that way fine..." Goku's tail snapped in anger  
  
Vegeta noticed. "You're getting angry. Are you thinking about killing me? I'd deserve it."  
  
"No... I don't kill my friends... no matter what. I'm just angry that you're acting like this!"  
  
Vegeta jumped off the bed. "I deserve all that anger."  
  
"Vegeta.. I told you... I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Why not, Kakarot?"  
  
"Your my friend, there's nothing else to it."  
  
"Even after I've killed your loved ones...?"  
  
"Yes... you know I forgive everyone..."  
  
"Heh. That'll get you killed someday..."  
  
"I don't think so... I've managed to get by easily enough.... So what do you say Vegeta... wanna come with me?"  
  
"Hmph. Why not?" Vegeta said, smirking. "I imagine Dragonball hunting would be fun."  
  
"Yeah and the faster we get it done the faster we can get Bulma and the others back."  
  
"Then let's do it, Kakarot."  
  
Goku smiled back at Vegeta. "Alright hold on to me..."  
  
Vegeta walked over and touched Goku's arm. Goku put his finger on his forehead and with that they instant transmissioned. They arrived on new Namek. Vegeta let go of Goku and looked around. "Feh... Namek..." Goku started looking for the Namek villages with the dragon radar. Vegeta followed behind him.  
  
They arrived at the first village. "Greetings! I'm Goku.."  
  
"Feh... Vegeta..."  
  
"We came looking for the dragonballs.." Goku told the elder of the village. "So if you won't mind... can we have the dragonball..."  
  
"Yes. We need it. Now hand it over."  
  
"Vegeta... be nice..."  
  
"Fine, Kakarot."  
  
The Namek looked at Goku. "What are your intentions? If they are for good... i will grant your request."  
  
"We need to bring back our family and friends..."  
  
"Very well.... You may have the dragonballs.."  
  
"... Thanks..."  
  
Later.. Goku summoned the dragon. The dragon was huge. Porunga comes forth and speaks "Speak. Speak your wish. I shall grant 3 wishes."  
  
"Porunga... I wish that Piccolo be revived"  
  
"Your wish shall be granted." Porunga's eyes grow red as Goku and Vegeta sense Piccolo alive.  
  
Goku thought for a minute. "Who was revived before? Um... this is hard..."  
  
"What do you mean, Kakarot? You mean, who's already died before?"  
  
"Porunga can only wish one person back at once... So I'm trying to figure out who did died before. That way I can wish them back with Porunga.. and leave the others for Shenron."  
  
"Well... Your bald-headed friend did died once already..."  
  
Goku nodded. "Porunga... I wish Krillin be revived."  
  
"Your wish shall be granted." His eyes glow red again.  
  
Goku bite his nail. "Um... lets see...."  
  
"What is your last wish?"  
  
"Uh... ah!!" Goku couldn't think.. "Can I wish for more wishes.." Goku joked.  
  
"No... That wish is above my power."  
  
"Well, Kakarot... Your brats and mine haven't died before... Or our wives..."  
  
"I know that... I think that's all who died... Isn't it?"  
  
"Almost all of my friends have died before... i have to pick just one... Who did you kill anyway?" Goku asked Vegeta  
  
"Like I know, Kakarot!!"  
  
"Uh... I'm going to go crazy..."  
  
"Just choose one already!"  
  
"Alright... I wish that Yamcha be revived..."  
  
"Your wish shall be granted. And now I bid you farewell..." Porunga disappeared as the 7 Dragonballs flew in 7 different directions.  
  
"Well now.. its time to get our families back!" Vegeta touched Goku's arm again. "Yeah, yeah. Get us out of here now." Goku nodded and they instant transmissioned to the look out.  
  
Dende already had the dragonballs read for them. "Looking for these Goku!"  
  
Goku smiled back at Dende. "You know... you're the best guardian this planet has ever known."  
  
"... Can we summon Shenron now?"  
  
"Yes of course... calm down Vegeta..."  
  
Goku put his hands above the dragonballs. "Eternal dragon by your name i summon you forth, Shenron!" Shenron came forth from the dragonballs  
  
"Who has summoned me?"  
  
"That would be me." Goku said  
  
"Then speak your wish. I shall grant any wish within my power."  
  
" Gosh... how do I phrase this.... um... Shenron... I wish that Vegeta's and my families are wished back to life!" Goku didn't relies the problem with that he said..  
  
"Your wish shall be granted..."  
  
Vegeta thought about what he said. ' Our families.... oh boy.. i think we are going to have some unexpected guests'  
  
"Your wish has been granted. I now wish you farewell..." And with that, Shenron disappears and the Dragonballs dispersed across the Earth.  
  
"Kakarot... we have a problem..."  
  
Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. Yeah I know... it's a cliff hanger.. Sorry. Its perfect. I know we're evil. Please review. Till next time. Troku13 


	3. chapter 3

Vegeta's Change  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kakarot... we have a problem..."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"You said families... do you realize who that includes"  
  
"Uh..." Then Goku realized. "Oh no..."  
  
"See my point..."  
  
"Yes... That means my father and brothers, and your father and family... are alive..."  
  
"Indeed.."  
  
"That could be a problem..."  
  
"Yeah... and I don't know who your father will react..."  
  
"Or mine for that matter."  
  
"Oh boy... And my brothers..."  
  
"Brothers? And which brothers are you referring too?"  
  
"You know, Vegeta. Raditz and Turles. They won't be too happy to see me..."  
  
"Considering... you killed them."  
  
"Of course. So I'm in major trouble."  
  
"Indeed... My father will not like the fact that you are stronger then me.."  
  
"This is bad... What should we do?"  
  
"Well I'm going to stand up to my father like a man..."  
  
" But what about me?"  
  
"I don't know what you will do... you might just run away from your older brothers and our parents."  
  
"My whole life?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm not going to! Besides... I'll get hungry..."  
  
"Then cook your own food..."  
  
"But I might burn it..."  
  
"Then we will go to them together... i gotta explain the brats anyway."  
  
"Okay! We'll do that."  
  
Goku and Vegeta felt the power levels of there family and they instant transmissioned to them. There families were pissed off a usual.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Uh... There you are! Prince Vegeta heir to the throne of Vegetasei!!" King Vegeta shouted  
  
Goku stood his distance away from the others.  
  
"Kakarot!!! Oh your so going to get it.." Turles shouted.  
  
"Uh... See you later, Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he disappeared via Instant Transmission.  
  
"That brat..." Raditz cursed  
  
"Hey, I am not a brat!"  
  
"Why are you running away..."  
  
"Because you're trying to kill me... Er... aren't you?"  
  
"What's the point in that... father over here would kill me...You were his favorite after all."  
  
"Well... Okay, if you say so." Goku floated down to the ground next to Vegeta.  
  
"Now... tell me... why isn't this planet destroyed yet!" King Vegeta asked  
  
"Uh... Well..."  
  
"From what I've heard... you went and had kids with these weaklings!"  
  
"I did... And so did Vegeta..."  
  
"But sire... the brat is extremely strong..." Turles insisted  
  
"Hey, don't call Gohan a brat. Besides, I have another son as well. His name's Goten."  
  
"Oh great... another one.... he's going to do the exact same thing to me.." Raditz said  
  
"No he won't... Not if you be nice to him."  
  
"Nice!!! I'll show you nice!!!" Raditz shouted.  
  
Bardock hit Raditz in the head hard. "I will not have any of that!"  
  
Raditz grumbled. "Damn it Father.."  
  
"Uh... hehehe..." Goku laughed as he put one of his hands behind his head.  
  
Raditz rubbed his head. He looked at his little brother. "Alright... what is going to happen to us now?"  
  
"I don't know... Whatever happens next, happens."  
  
"You never make any sense." Turles said "Well...I can't help it."  
  
"Well then... what's going to happen to us... we have no where to go..." Bardock said  
  
"I guess I can make you stay at my house... If that's alright with Chi- Chi..."  
  
"Who is Chi-chi!?" Goku brothers said  
  
"Oh... She's my wife."  
  
"Your mate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The Saiyans were in complete shock. "Now hold on! How is it possible for a Saiyan to mate with such a creature." King Vegeta said  
  
"Don't call her a creature. She's my wife and I love her very dearly."  
  
King Vegeta couldn't believe it. "and that... wretch, she gave birth to two brats!"  
  
Goku was starting to get mad at King Vegeta calling his family names as he shook with anger. Bardock glance at King Vegeta. He picked him up by the caller. "Don't you call my daughter in law names you hear me! I will ruff your ass up so much... you won't know what hit you!" Bardock had no problem with speaking to they were equals.  
  
"Er... Thanks dad..."  
  
Bardock half threw the king to the ground  
  
King Vegeta growled. "How dare you... treat me in such a matter... third class!"  
  
"Don't fool yourself! I'm your equal and you know it!"  
  
Goku was shocked at how his dad was acting, yet he didn't know his dad THAT well for he was only a baby when he was sent away.  
  
Raditz and Turles shook there heads. "This is going to take a while..." Turles said.  
  
"I know... those two are going to be at each others throats all day.." Raditz said. The two brothers started walking toward Goku. Bardock and King Vegeta continued there battle. They were really tearing each other up. Goku was watching with wide eyes. "Don't worry about them, brother... they do this all the time." Raditz said  
  
"Oh... Well, if you say so... What are we going to do in the meantime and Vegeta, you haven't said a word in like an hour..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay. I'm satisfied."  
  
"Well while there having there battle... we might as well find some meat...." Raditz said, "Come to think about it... you two are just like them."  
  
"What? No we're not. Okay, we go at each other's throats every once in a while, but besides that, we're friends, aren't we Vegeta?" "Humph.."  
  
"See?" Goku said to Raditz.  
  
Raditz laughed. "Yeah I knew it... just like our parents.. Their friends too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"They may not look it... but they are. They just have this power struggle all the time... to see who's better... i saw father..." Raditz said  
  
"You saw father doing what?"  
  
"Well I saw father training one time... and then I watched King Vegeta... well there is a difference.."  
  
"Difference in power? Or method?"  
  
" Both."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Father has one major advantage... he can read minds."  
  
"Really? That's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah.. but everyone thought father had lost his mind at one point."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well he kept saying that Frieza was coming.... he wanted all of us dead and all that... no one believed him..."  
  
"But it happened, didn't it? Frieza blew up our home planet, didn't he?"  
  
"That's true... he did."  
  
"I killed Frieza a couple of years ago."  
  
"You did!" Everyone said in shock. Loudest of all was King Vegeta.  
  
"Well... Yeah..."  
  
King Vegeta came over. He was all beaten and bloody. "I don't believe it!! The brat of my rival killed the worst tyrant to ever walk the face of the world."  
  
"It wasn't too hard... I had help by going Super Saiyan..."  
  
King Vegeta's shock grew. "You were the Saiyan of legend? But how...."  
  
Bardock smirked. "See didn't I tell you king... my son would be stronger...just like i'm stronger then you.."  
  
"Vegeta can go Super Saiyan too... Let's show them Vegeta." Goku said as he turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta too went super Saiyan  
  
"Incredible!"  
  
"There is still a difference." Bardock said, "I slight one... but its still there..."  
  
"I turned Super Saiyan before Vegeta. That's probably the difference, dad."  
  
"Oh I was right again... Alright rightly king... pay up.." Bardock held out his hand and he smiled.  
  
"Eh... You made a bet?"  
  
"Indeed I did. And I won."  
  
King Vegeta grumbled to himself. "Here! Take your damn money... you createn..." He slapped the money in Bardock's hands.  
  
"Uh... That's great... But can we stop betting from now on?" Goku asked as he dropped out of Super Saiyan and Vegeta did as well.  
  
"Oh I have had a bet in... Geez... how long have we been dead.... forty years.. that was the only bet I ever made."  
  
"Oh. Well don't make any more then."  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Uh... Not a whole lot... But betting to me is just... pointless."  
  
"Not if your me.... For King Vegeta that's another story..."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Goku holds his stomach as it growled.  
  
Bardock nods. "I guess we aren't have a fried lizard again..."  
  
They all end up instant transmissioning to Goku's house  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, I'm home! And I brought some... er... company!"  
  
"Welcome home... AH!!!"  
  
"I know, Chi-Chi... What are they doing here... Well, it's kind of a long story..."  
  
"There is no way... I'm letting those monsters come in this house!"  
  
"But Chi-Chi..."  
  
"I said no!!! I don't want them in here.. and neither goes Gohan."  
  
"Er... Then where are they going to go to?"  
  
"Anywhere but there!!!"  
  
"I don't want them harming my boys!"  
  
"They won't harm them, Chi-Chi, I swear..."  
  
"Goku... I've heard them all before. Gohan's not so sure about that. And neither am I... I don't trust every person I see you know."  
  
"Awe... Chi-Chi... please..."  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
"Man... bro. She's just like you on one of your bad days." Turles said to Raditz. Goku began to sulk.  
  
"Awe... but mommy..." Goten said within the house.  
  
Goku drifted outside onto a rock and sat there. Gohan came outside to the door. He had his nerdy glasses on again. Gohan's hair had grown again, it was almost as long as his uncles. "I'm sorry about this dad... but I won't let them in..." Goku continued sulking, seemingly not hearing Gohan. " Dad...!"  
  
"I hear you."  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm just not comfortable with them around..."  
  
"... I know..."  
  
"Just thought you know. But you can come in dad... it is your house after all.."  
  
"I'm not going to leave the other part of my family out with nowhere to live."  
  
"They can stay with Bulma... or I can just make another capsule house..."  
  
"But where would you make it, Gohan? You don't want them around so surely you won't make it near our house."  
  
"They can live NEAR the house dad... but not under the same ruff as us."  
  
"... How long will it take you?"  
  
"Ah... not long... a day or so... give or take. Your talking to the brilliant Son Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... We'll wait till you finish building it..."  
  
Gohan nodded. He walked up to his mother. "Sorry mom.. gotta go to work... Later Goten!" Gohan grabs a thing to eat and he goes off to build it  
  
Goku drifted back over to the other Saiyans. "It's going to take a couple of days to build it so we'll just have to sorta hang around for a bit."  
  
"Ah.. don't worry about me... I'm use to living out doors..." Bardock said.  
  
"Alright, father. How about the rest of you?"  
  
The brother looked at each other and then at Goku. "We're dandy..."  
  
"I may be the only one who isn't..." King Vegeta said.  
  
"You're just spoiled on that good living your use too!" Bardock hissed  
  
Days later...  
  
As always King Vegeta was complaining. "Ah!!! There are bugs in my hair."  
  
"Will you stop winning... you sound like a baby!" Bardock shouted Goku rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. "Oh Geez... they are at it again." Goku lifted up the window. "Can you guys keep it down? Man, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"No idea..."  
  
"It's 6 in the morning! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
"Geez he's crabby in the morning.."  
  
"I heard that!" Goku shuts the window quietly and goes back to bed.  
  
King Vegeta and Bardock end up going back and forth with comments.  
  
The brothers couldn't stand it anymore. "SHUT UP!" They shouted as they knocked their heads together.  
  
The time was now 8 am. Goku had finally gotten dressed. He was on his way down the stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast before he went off to do some training. "Man, I'm starving," he said as he sat down in a chair by the table.  
  
Chi-chi came up to Goku with a bowl of hot rice. "Here you go Goku."  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi. It's delicious!" And he dug into it, eating at the rate he always did - fast.  
  
Chi-chi laughed slightly to herself. "So are you going to see Vegeta today?"  
  
"Mm..." Goku swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Yeah. We're going to go spar with the rest of my family, hopefully."  
  
"Speaking of which where are those guys?"  
  
"Uh... The last time I saw them was last night, outside near the forest."  
  
"Yeah and they were making a racket too." Gohan said as he came in.  
  
"Oh, hey son."  
  
"Hey dad...how's everything."  
  
Good." Goku replied as he took another big bite of his breakfast.  
  
Gohan yawned. "Man I had the worse sleep in ages."  
  
"I bet. I heard them last night too and told them to be quiet so we could get some sleep. Obviously didn't work, by the looks of things."  
  
"Well it wasn't just that.. i had a bunch of nightmares last night.."  
  
"Really? What were they about? Can you remember them?"  
  
"A lot of it was about what happened in the past. Between you and our family dad. i just can't shake them."  
  
Goku's face turned serious. "I see..."  
  
"I haven't had a densest nights sleep in ages... even Videl is getting worried about me."  
  
"You want to talk to me about them? Maybe I can help you."  
  
"Nah its alright dad.. I'll manage. Once I begin to trust them just maybe these bad dreams will disappear."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I've done it before dad, i can do it again."  
  
"Well, alright. But if they still bother you again, I'm here for you to talk to." Goku finished his breakfast as he stood up. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tonight. Love ya, Chi-Chi!" He took off through the door.  
  
"That's just like your father..."  
  
Review corner  
  
Hey everyone. We, both Animeprincess1452 and Ppsychomanaic wanted to thank you for your reviews.  
  
KitsuneAkai13: Thanks for your wonderful review. winks I was the one who came up with the Evil Vegeta part. She came up with the Saiyan Family returns part.  
  
Goku's little sister: I acted Vegeta out on that part. I MADE him have a soft side. Sometimes I love being evil.  
  
HaruChiLove: We're glad that you enjoyed our story so far. It was my idea (Animeprincess1452) to wish back the whole family. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well.  
  
PunkOnna: Thank you for liking our story. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kat Ouji: I'm glad you liked it. As I thought it would be cool to bring the 'fallen saiyans' back. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.  
  
Trugeta: To be honest I have no idea either why Vegeta got insane in the first place. It's a mystery even to me at this point.. but that's the down side to joint story ideas, the partner doesn't know why things happen the way they happen.. but yeah, we will get around to explaining it eventually. Your very good man. Their Saiyan families did come back as you saw in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter so far and I'm hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Once again to all our readers thanks for being interested. Don't forget to review! Till next time. Troku13 


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta's change  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm going to grab Vegeta then we can go spar, alright?"  
  
Raditz cringes. "Oh yeah sure... you don't tell us about it."  
  
"Yeah, what kind of brother are you..."Turles hissed.  
  
"Whoa, hey, get off my back. Geez, I'm sorry. I guess I could just do Vegeta and me." He put two fingers to his head and Instant Transmissioned off.  
  
The brothers growl. "Brat."  
  
"ONNA!!! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Keep your pants!! Selfish ape." Bulma shouted back.  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"You heard me! So shut up, and if you don't, you won't be getting any food."  
  
Vegeta sat back in his seat. He was pissed of again.  
  
Goku shows up. He had a cheerful face as always. "Hey, Vegeta! How are ya?"  
  
"Go way... I'm not in the mood for you right now."  
  
"Why not? I was planning on training with you..."  
  
"The damn, Onna, she didn't make my food yet."  
  
"I see... Well, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Bulma walks in with a handful of food.  
  
Vegeta looks back at her. "Well its about time!"  
  
"You're lucky I even made you the same food!"  
  
"... Maybe I should wait outside..."  
  
"No... It's alright Goku...Vegeta's like this every morning."  
  
"Oh. Well alright. I'll just wait patiently so we can go spar."  
  
Bulma walks out of the room. Vegeta looks at Goku. "Why do you think all this happened?"  
  
"All what happen?"  
  
"This whole incident with me changing."  
  
"Oh... I don't know... It just... like... happened..."  
  
"I don't want it to happen again." "Yeah. I don't want it to happen to you either again. And maybe I should kind of watch out. I mean, I used to be an evil Saiyan like you were when I was little... But you didn't kill as I did.. I destroyed hundreds of thousands of worlds."  
  
"I know that, Vegeta. But you can't help your past. But you can change your future, like you are now. You're not blowing up worlds or anything."  
  
"It worries me. For the first time in my life I'm worried about something... I'm worried that I might turn on my family again... that I may hurt them or worse. I want to find the cause."  
  
"Hm... We could wait for a year to use the dragonballs again..."  
  
"Are you nuts... you can't just wish it away you know. Whatever it is.."  
  
"I wasn't thinking that, Vegeta. I was thinking we could wish to find the cause of it."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "You know Kakarot... you're smarter then I give you credit for."  
  
"Well..." Goku smiled as he put one of his hands behind his head.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He finished up his meal and stood up. "Lets just go."  
  
"BRAT!" A man shouted.  
  
Vegeta growls again. "Damn it to hell... father's here again."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
King Vegeta stormed in. He had Trunks under his arm. "WHAT IS THIS!"  
  
"... That's Vegeta's son..."  
  
"I know that already third class... I meant his hair!"  
  
Goku looked at Trunks's hair.  
  
"ITS PURPLE!"  
  
"... What's wrong with it? It looks perfectly fine to me..."  
  
"No grandson of mine is going to have that kind of hair."  
  
"Shut up..." Vegeta hissed.  
  
"But it's his natural hair... You can't change that..."  
  
"Don't speak to me as though you are my equal!" King Vegeta spat.  
  
"But..."  
  
" I said, SHUT UP! CLAM IT!" Prince Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Just deal with it father! Now let the brat go or I swear you will be looking up your ass." Vegeta hits his father in the head. Goku watched with shock. King Vegeta let go of Trunks.  
  
"Thanks dad." "I didn't do it for you..." Vegeta growled. "LET GO KAKAROT!"  
  
"Uh... right..."  
  
Trunks blinked a few times. "Damn dad has his pants in a bunch."  
  
Vegeta and Goku went outside. "Wow... Vegeta... I didn't know you could do that..."  
  
"Do what, talk back to my father?"  
  
"Not only that... But... Hit him in the face... That was a lot of guts... I probably couldn't do that..."  
  
"I did ever since I was a kid myself... I don't take crap from anyone... no matter how strong they are... and father is weak."  
  
"... Okay, whatever you say, Vegeta."  
  
"However I wouldn't do it to YOUR father."  
  
"Why not mine?"  
  
"Your father is much stronger then you think... he's has powers that are amazing... he can see the future and read minds... a very dangerous combo."  
  
"Yeah, I hear you."  
  
"So in advance warning... beware... now then... lets get on with this."  
  
"Alright. Where should we do it? The mountains again? An open field?"  
  
"A combo field.... I know just the spot."  
  
"Then lead the way."  
  
Vegeta and Goku flew off into the distance. They arrived at spot where there are high mountains and grassy fields. The ocean could be heard in the background.  
  
"Whoa.... I like this spot."  
  
"It's like home."  
  
"What? You mean... like... our home planet, Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Goku stood quiet for a minute. "Yeah... I can vaguely remember home, but this area feels just like it..."  
  
"That's way I come here.. I don't know why but it calms me."  
  
Goku's eyes looked sadden slightly for a few seconds. "Yes... It calms me completely as well..."  
  
"But its has a greater affect on me.... I remember everything about our home.... It missed it a lot..."  
  
"I know, Vegeta..."  
  
"When I learned the truth... I was so angry." "... Anyone would be..."  
  
"You don't know what it's like to serve the monster that destroyed everything you once knew!?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I don't know what it's like... But I know how you felt... When you told me you lived in fear of him... You hated him with all your heart, but could do nothing to stop him..."  
  
Vegeta's aura flared. "Of course there was nothing I could have done! This was all my father's fault! He made the deal with Frieza in the first place..."  
  
Goku's voice held sympathy and passion in it. "Vegeta... please... I know you hate your father for doing it to you, but Frieza's dead and your father paid for his crime he committed against you..."  
  
" Its not just against me! It's against everyone. My father betrayed us all..."  
  
"..." The wind in the area picked up as it blew Goku's hair to the side.  
  
"And no he thinks he can just try to destroy my life again.... Well I can tell you one thing, he won't succeed..."  
  
"... Vegeta... He won't unless you let him."  
  
"Don't ask me why, but I have a feeling he's the one who's been behind all this mess."  
  
"... You're probably right..."  
  
"Kakarot, tell me, how have things been with you?"  
  
"They've been good..."  
  
"And no ones had problems?"  
  
"Well... My son's been have reoccurring nightmares..."  
  
"What kind of nightmares?"  
  
"It's always the same, he tells me... It's about me and my family..."  
  
"I have a hunch that they aren't just nightmares... they are visions."  
  
"Visions?"  
  
"Yes... I don't know why but I think your son my have similar powers to your father."  
  
"But why now? Why do they appear now?"  
  
"Of that I can't be certain... did he mention what he saw?"  
  
"No... He said I didn't need to worry..."  
  
"Something bad is going to happen, without a doubt."  
  
"But when?"  
  
"Do I look like your son!"  
  
"... Jeez, don't need to yell...."  
  
"Gomen. Well as I said, I don't know when this will happen. The only one who has the answers is Gohan."  
  
"So should we go over to my house and talk to him?"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Vegeta nodded and then the two of them instant transmissioned.  
  
Review Conner  
  
KitsuneAkai13: Uh... She acted out Gohan!! I didn't!!! Neh he he... Hey, don't look at me like that!! I'm Psy!! Ruler of the universe!! Okay, not really, but I like to image that... Alright, Psy has lost her mind... to be honest... Gohan did have a hard past with them, so its only reasonable that he doesn't really like them. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
PunkOnna: Partey at C.C.!!! Yeah, hahahahahahahaha.... Princess cringes. Alright Its offical, Psy needs help, but I must agree it would be a big party at C.C. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope you enjoyed this on as well.  
  
Kat Ouji: If you want me to, I could send Vegeta to your house instead... If you know what I mean... Princess goes to get the white coats Alright Psy... lets go... these nice gentlemen wanta help you. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs away Well anyway... thanks Kat... hopefully we will put Vegeta into this story more in the future... thanks for reading.  
  
Leelo77: Pys: Yeah, yeah... But this is OUR story and we can do what we want. Besides, I WANT MY ICE CREAM!!!! princess looks at psy What are you talking about.. Psy: YOU PROMISED ME ICE CREAM!!! Princess: when did i do that? Psy: JUST NOW!! Princess: reads over notes I uh don't see anything about that. Psy: It's because you didn't acutally say it, but you meant it! I can tell! Princess: cringes Alright psy... i'll be right back.. Psy: Yippee!! I win!! goes off... starts talking to the white coats Uh sire, my friend over here, she uh needs to have her meds... she's loney again.. (white coat) That you alot miss... (princess) Don't thank me... white coat walks up to Psy. princess starts counting. 3-2-1.... Psy: AAAAHHHH!!!!! NO!!!!! runs away Princess: Uh sorry about her... she can be crazy sometimes... Thank you very much to be interested in this story. We are glad you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well... 


End file.
